A Treacherous Love Redo of Year 6
by L'Evangelistaa
Summary: It's Year 6 all over again: Only this time, it's different. A new character has been introduced: Evangeline, subject of Lord Voldemort, and she has a mission. But when things go unexpectedly, drama arrises. It's the battle between good and evil.
1. Intro

Name: Evangeline Elaine Repercussus

Hogwart's Name: Evangeline Davies

Age: 17 years

Appearance: 5'8, long black hair, blue eyes

Composition : Half witch / Half Sautoir (Creature who can jump from reflective surface to reflective surface ,water)

Occupation: Servant of Lord Voldemort

Alias: Transfer student from Beauxbatons

Story: Evangeline Elaine Repurcussus was the daughter of powerful Sautoir, Altimus Repercussus and powerful witch, Beryl D'Entrain. Raised originally by her parents, Evangeline was trained in the ways of the Sautoir and the ways of witchcraft constantly and thoroughly, becoming more powerful at the age of four than most fifth year Hogwarts students. One day, when Evangeline was five, something terrible happened. Evangeline's parents were teaching her the three Forbidden Curses, what they did, and why they were so terrible, when out of nowhere, Evangeline pulled out her want and killed her parents with Avada Kadavra. She couldn't believe what she had done, and she didn't know what urged her to cast the spell on her parents... But she was scared. Without an alibi or an explanation, Evangeline ran. She didn't know where to go or what to make of her life, but she had to get away from what she had done. When strolling through a dark forest, Evangeline stumbled upon Lord Voldemort, who, although terribly creepy, seemed to offer Evangeline an alternative life to live. Evangeline accepted, and moved into Voldemort's manor to further her education of witchcraft and serve Voldemort.


	2. Chapter One

**A Treacherous Love (Redo of Year 6) : Part One **

"Must it take seventeen years to get my hands on that boy!?" Voldemort screamed across the table to his subject, the loyal and somewhat frightened Lucius Malfoy, accompanied by his son, Draco, who seemed to want to be anywhere but in the place he was.

"It's that oaf, Dumbledore, we can't get to Potter with him in the way," excused the oh-so-pretensious Lucius Malfoy.

"Then we must get rid of him... At once," Voldemort proclaimed.

A young lady, with long black hair, crouched down at the top of the staircase, anxiously awaiting Voldemort's return to the upper floor. She stayed low, attempting to hide herself from his visitors, but to no prevail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lucius's POV -

_What was that? Movement.... Wait, someone's there.... Who is that? A young girl?_

_Who's she? And why is she in Voldemort's manor? And why haven't I seen her before?_

- Out of his POV -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Evangeline's POV -

_Oh no ... Did Mr. Malfoy just see me? Ahh! Voldemort will kill me if he finds_

_out someone knows I'm here...._

- Out of her POV -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without mentioning the girl, Lucius began to exit, tightly grasping his son's hand and pulling him out the door.

The manor went silent, until Voldemort turned to see Evangeline descending from the stairs.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked, slurring his words as he spoke.

"I don't think so," she replied, with the slightest bit of doubt in her mind.

"Very well then ... I have a task for you, Evangeline, something important."

"And what might this task be, Master?" asked Evangeline, curious as to what Voldemort could possibly want her to do.

"I need you to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the year."

"WHAT!? You want me to go to that wretched place? What for!?"

"I need you to keep an eye on someone for me. There are many important events happening at Hogwarts this year and I need to make sure everything goes smoothly. It's an inside job, Evangeline, and I need you to do this for me," Voldemort explained.

"Well... I refuse. I don't want to."

"You have no choice," Voldemort yelled in his raspy voice, pulling out his wand and aiming it straight at Evangeline.

"As you wish, Master. I will complete this task you ask of me to the best of my abilities. I will not fail you," she said reluctantly.

"You best hope you do not fail. Failure is not an option, and the consequences would be quite drastic, mind you."

"I know, sir, I know."

Evangeline began heading up the stairwell to go to bed, but was stopped by a question entering her mind.

"When do I leave, master?"

"Tomorrow morning."

In complete disappointment, Evangeline retired to her room, too anxious about the next day to sleep, and she began packing her things, knowing that it was going to be a _looooooong_ year.

**-**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**-**

Evangeline awoke to the screeching of her alarm clock and the huge knot in her stomach telling her what she was about to do was going to ruin her entire year. She was not looking forward to spending so much time, disguising herself as a student in Hogwarts, a place who her master, Voldemort, had told her many things about - many horrible things.

She grabbed her bags, and headed out the door, ready to hop on her train to Hogwarts.

"All aboard to Hellwarts, Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Evangeline groaned, as she rushed straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

She loaded her luggage into the car, and began walking towards the entrance onto the train. She felt a slick chill run up and down her spine, and she turned around quickly, only to notice Voldemort, cloaked, standing next to a pillar.

"Shouldn't you be on the train by now?" Voldemort asked in criticism.

"Relax, I have time.... Where'd you disappear off to last night? You never even told me what to do when I got to the school!"

"You'll figure it out as you go along. I'm sure of it; You're smart, right?" he asked, rhetorically, with the most sarcastic of smirks upon his face.

"Yeah, I suppose I will. Mind telling me exactly who I'm going to Hogwarts to keep an eye on? The headmaster? A professor?"

"A student - "

"What!? I thought you were sending me on a mission, NOT ON A BABYSITTING JOB!"

"You must keep a close eye on Draco Malfoy.... Never let him out of your sight...."

"Draco Malfoy? Lucius's boy, then, eh? Shouldn't be too hard, I suppose."

"Good. Don't mess it up," Voldemort grunted, turning around and disappearing into the busy crowd.

Evangeline headed towards the entrance car, and ascended onto the train. She walked down a few cars, looking for a room that wasn't full. She stumbled across a room that held three people:

- An odd red-headed boy, who seemed dirty and unkempt;

- A girl, with curly light brown hair and a look of superiority upon her face;

- And an even more odd brunette boy, with thick-rimmed glasses and an odd scar on his forehead.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, nervously.

"Not at all," the red-head replied, admiring Evangeline's obvious beauty, "make yourself at home. I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."

"Why, hello, Ron, I'm Evangeline .... err, Davies."

"Hello Evangeline. Good to meet you," proclaimed the brunette.

"Hermione Granger," the curly-haired girl exclaimed, holding out her hand for a shake.

"Pardon me," Hermione interrupted, "but I don't think I know you..."

"Yeh, and you're much too old to be a first year," Ron said, practically stuffing his foot into his mouth.

"What Ronald means is, we haven't seen you around school. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm a transfer student from Beauxbatons.... Sixth year."

"What a coincidence," Harry said welcomingly, "we're all sixth years as well."

"Excellent!"

**AT HOGWARTS**

"Alright, first years this way," announced Professor McGonagall, "and the new sixth year, you come this way too. You must all be sorted into your houses at the opening ceremony. Just follow me."

Evangeline, along with all of the first year students, headed up a back hallway into the Great Hall, where they were going to meet the sorting hat for their first time, and be sorted into their Hogwarts houses. The list went alphabetically, all of the first years went, preceding Evangeline's sorting. She had to wait a while, but eventually it was her turn.

"Evangeline Davies," the hat grunted.

Evangeline sat in the chair and had the sorting hat placed on her head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched anxiously, awaiting to see if the sorting hat would place Evangeline in Gryffindor with them.

"She'll get in Gryffindor for sure," whispered Ron.

"But of course," Hermione agreed, "she's best off here. She seems nice, and brave, and positively intellectual, there's not a doubt in my mind that she's Gryffindor material."

"And she's friends with us now," added Harry, "she ought to make it into our house for that, if for no other reason."

"Interesting history," the hat groaned, "many secrets lie within this head of yours.... Along with immense knowledge."

"Gryffindor, pleeease, Gryffindor."

"But alas, I cannot do so," the hat whispered mischievously.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled out to the crowd of anxious onlookers.

"Slytherin?" Evangeline was puzzled, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Evangeline walked over to the Slytherin table, trying to find a place to sit. At the end of the table sat a small girl with short black hair, next to a tall blonde boy and two rather large boys. The blonde looked at Evangeline, and pushed the black-haired girl out of her seat.

"You can sit here, if you'd like," the boy sneered.

"No thank you," replied Evangeline, appalled at the boy's behavior.

She walked down to the other end of the table and sat herself in an empty spot. With no one to talk to, because she didn't know a Slytherin soul, Evangeline ate her dinner feast in solitude and utter silence.

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement to the students.

"Hello Hogwarts students," he began, "I hope you rather enjoyed your feast, and I hope you'll further enjoy your time here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each house will now report to their commonrooms. Slytherins, you will notice that your dungeons have been remodeled, and you will now be in smaller rooms, each room accommodating two people. Alright then, you are all dismissed."

Evangeline followed the rest of the Slytherins towards the Slytherin dungeons. They headed into the commonroom, where they were to be assigned a room and their roommate. Evangeline heard her name called out, along with her room number, and she immediately headed up to her new home. When she entered the room, her roommate was already present, the dark-haired girl that had been pushed off of the Slytherin table.

"I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson," the girl announced, "and you are?

"I'm Evangeline... Nice to meet you Pansy."

"Oh, the pleasure is all yours, I'm sure," Pansy mumbled in a snotty tone, folding her nightgown and placing it on her bed.

Evangeline, feeling somewhat insulted by Pansy's "warm welcome," descended into the commonroom, where she attempted to meet some new friends. When she stepped into the commonroom, the first person she noticed was the blonde boy from the Slytherin table and his two goons, who just happened to be Crabbe and Goyle.

"Aye, new girl," the blonde yelled, calling Evangeline like a dog. She didn't respond.

"NEW GIRL! Are you deaf or something?"

"I'm sorry," Evangeline replied smugly, "are you talking to me?"

"Of course I'm bloody talking to you," the boy screamed, "who else in here is a new girl?"

"I have a name you know," she answered.

"What is it, then?" the boy asked curiously.

"The name is Evangeline, Evangeline Davies."

"Well, Evangeline, hello. My name is Draco Malfoy."

_Ahh, so this is the boy I am meant to babysit. This is Lucius's son. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Draco," Evangeline said in a very polite tone.

"Of course it is," he chuckled, "everyone wants to meet the King of Slytherin."

"I beg your pardon?" Evangeline said, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Yeah, that's right, Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin. But feel free to call me King Malfoy."

"In your dreams, blondie!" Evangeline argued.

"Very well then," Draco said in anger, pulling out his wand to cast a spell on Evangeline.

"I don't think so," Evangeline disputed, pulling her wand from her cloak and aiming it at Draco.

"Incarcerous!" she waved her wand, and Draco suddenly became entangled in ropes, unable to escape.

"Obscuro!" she yelled, waving her wand another time, this time making a blindfold appear over Draco's eyes.

"Rictusempra," she yelled with yet another wave of her wand, causing Draco to wiggle around and burst out into laughter.

"S-stop... Stop it!" Draco yelled to Evangeline, laughing uncontrollably.

"If you want me to stop, you must say '_I, Draco Malfoy, am a complete bumbling idiot.'_"

"N-never," Draco said, laughing uncontrollably.

Soon, a large crowd of Slytherins had emerged from their rooms, alarmed by the sound of Draco's screeching laughter, and they watched, somewhat amused, and yet very appalled at what Evangeline was doing to such a notable Slytherin. They watched in wonder as Draco, unaware of their presence, squirmed and giggled endlessly.

"Say it!" Evangeline yelled.

"F-fine! Fine! I, Draco Malfoy, am a complete bumbling idiot!"

Evangeline released her spells, letting Draco fall onto the floor from exhaustion as she walked up the stairs to her room, where Pansy waited in the doorway.

"That wasn't smart, you know," Pansy said, disapprovingly.

"It was just a bit of fun, that's all. He deserved it."

"Draco Malfoy is a great Slytherin, and though he is not necessarily the nicest boy in the school, he is one of the most feared and respected of them all. It's not smart to mess with him, especially on your first day here, _especially_ when he's in your own house. I'd expect such a mistake from a stupid Gryffindor, but not from a fellow Slytherin."

"I'm not here to be lectured, Pansy," Evangeline argued, pushing her way past Pansy and into the room, where she laid down on her bed.

"Be here for lecturing or not, you made a mistake. And I'm warning you, after that little stunt you just pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if you're on everyone's _Wanted_ list by the time you wake up tomorrow morning, if you even wake up."

"Don't be silly, it was just a little - Wait, why wouldn't I wake up?" Evangeline asked, puzzled.

"No one messes with a Slytherin and gets away with it - not even a Slytherin."

Evangeline, tired, and slightly scared, went to bed, hoping that she'd wake up the next morning.


	3. Chapter Two

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts, and Evangeline wasn't thrilled. She had only spent a day at Hogwarts and she already detested it. She didn't even want to be there! And now she had to watch over Draco Malfoy, a boy she couldn't stand, like a hawk, or risk being murdered by her own Master, Voldemort.

"Potions is first, Evangeline," Pansy said from across the room, "and unfortunately, we have to spend it with the Gryffindors."

_The Gryffindors? Harry, Ron, and Hermione were Evangeline's only Hogwarts friends! YES!_

Evangeline headed off to Potions class, outside of which she met with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Evangeline yelled, "uhh, where's Harry?"

"He's with Dumbledore right now... And with Professor Slughorn, our new Potions teacher. They're in Dumbledore's office right now," Hermione explained.

"What's he doing with them?"

"Well, Harry was one of the people who convinced Slughorn to come back and teach. It's thanks to him that we even have a potions teacher this year...."

"Oh, well I'll be sure to thank him later when I see him."

"Alright then, let's go to class already. Can I sit with you two?"

"Of course," shouted Ron eagerly.

Evangeline, Ron, and Hermione went into the potions classroom and sat in a row next to each other, awaiting the arrival of Harry and their new professor.

Slughorn walked in, accompanied by Harry, who took a seat next to the three friends. Only a moment after, Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his fellow Slytherins, walked into the room and took their seats on opposite sides of the room. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle hissed at Evangeline, who was seated on the Gryffindor side of the room. (A bad move for a Slytherin)

"Aw, look here, the new girl is friends with Pothead, Weasel, and the Mudblood," Draco sneered.

"At least I have friends," Evangeline chimed back.

Draco shot a disapproving face at Evangeline and turned to face the professor at the front of the class.

"I can't stand that boy!" Evangeline whispered to Hermione, seated beside her.

"I don't know if anyone can," Hermione agreed.

While Professor Slughorn was teaching his lesson, Evangeline picked up her wand, pointed it at her ink well, and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

She directed the inkwell upwards and towards Draco, releasing her spell as soon as it hovered directly above Draco's head.

"WHAT THE-" the now ink-soaked Draco yelled, standing from his seat. Evangeline giggled.

"YOU!" Draco yelled, pointing out Evangeline for what she had done, as all of the other students began to laugh at Draco.

"Oops, it slipped," Evangeline argued, "Sorry, Draco."

"You'll pay for that!"

"Right on," Ron said, giving Evangeline a high five.

Professor Slughorn sent Evangeline out of class to Dumbledore's office, and dismissed Draco so he could get cleaned up.

**OUTSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM**

"What was that for?" Draco asked, wiping the ink around on his shirt.

"You deserved it," Evangeline replied, walking towards Dumbledore's office.

She walked down a spiraled staircase and through a door into the headmaster's office, and began to look around at all of the interesting things residing in the room.

_How strange.... I wonder what all of these things do.... Voldemort never told me Dumbledore had so many cool things..._

"Loitering, eh?" Dumbledore called out in a calm, raspy tone.

"Oh, sorry sir, just looking around, really. Professor Slughorn sent me here, sir.... for misbehaving in class."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore groaned, walking closer to Evangeline and motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"And what is it exactly that you did in class, Miss Davies?"

"Well, uh, I-I sort of ... dumped ink on another student via Wingardium Leviosa," Evangeline explained, worried about the consequences that may lay ahead.

"I see. Very well then, I have no choice but to tell you to.... Not do it again," he proclaimed, Evangeline anticipating a more horrible punishment.

"Oh..... well..... okay then..... I'll just be on my way then," Evangeline said, walking towards the office door.

She left the office, puzzled by Dumbledore's lack of disciplinary punishment... Saying "Don't do it again" seems pretty light for ruining another student's robes with ink. She walked out onto Hogwarts grounds, where she met with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were amazed at her performance in the previous class.

"That was wicked," Ron congratulated Evangeline.

"It was undoubtedly superb," agreed Hermione.

"It was nothing," Evangeline protested with false modesty.

The four friends walked around Hogwarts grounds for a while, showing Evangeline parts of the castle she had not yet seen, and then decided to retire for the day.

"I think I'm going to go read in the library for a bit before heading to bed," Hermione announced to her friends as they headed towards the grand staircase.

"Well, you best be off to the dungeons then, Evangeline," Harry announced, saying her nightly goodbyes to Evangeline.

"Yeah, I suppose I ought to get down there - even though I'm sure a dreadful beating awaits me in the common room," she complained.

"Just know, if Malfoy tries to give you any more trouble, we'll take care of him," Ron proclaimed, hugging Evangeline.

"Thanks for having my back, guys. Uhh - goodnight then!"

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs to their common room on the seventh floor, Evangeline headed back out into the entrance hall and down into the dungeons. As she approached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, she sighed, and then, she went inside.

"There she is - the dirty little witch who ruined my robes," shouted Draco to an angry mob of his Slytherin followers.

Evangeline, obviously outnumbered by the others, decided it'd be best if she let them cool their tempers for a while. She immediately turned around and walked back out into the dungeon entrance.

_But where will I go now? It's going to be curfew soon, and I can't be seen walking around here. But I don't want to go back and face Draco and his posse right now, that's for sure....... Heh, I have an idea._

Evangeline quietly snuck back into the entrance hall, carefully avoiding the prefects guarding the area, and she decided to warm up with her Sautoir powers. All she had to do was find a reflective surface to hop into, one that could take her to a better, happier place - a place she actually wanted to be - the Gryffindor common room. Three prefects were approaching rapidly, so she hid beside the staircase. She carefully listened to their conversation.

"Well, I think I'm going to go up to bed if you don't need me guarding down here," one of them whispered.

It was Evangeline's only chance. She searched his person from afar, trying to locate any reflective object he may have with him, and there it was - a ring. His ring was gold, glowing in the dim light of the torch fire. She focused on his finger-wear and there she was, her "reflection" shining on his ring. He would now take her to where she wanted to be. He walked up a few flights of stairs, stopping and the sixth floor - Not Evangeline's floor. She quickly removed herself from the ring, face-planting on the stairs. OW! She quickly got up and looked around for prefects - no one was there. She walked up the last flight of stairs and into the seventh floor corridor. She noticed a prefect patrolling the Fat Lady's Corridor, one who happened to disappear into the reading room every once in a new moon. She waited for him to go into the room, and then she made her move. She ran to the portrait of the fat lady, and attempted to get into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, you wanna let me in there?"

"Sorry, Gryffindors only, m'lady," the Fat Lady replied.

"But I have to get in there to see my friends, you don't understand!"

"I may not understand your situation, but I understand my duty - which is not to allow anyone into the Gryffindor common rooms if they do not know the password."

"The password, eh?" Evangeline spoke aloud, trying to think of a solution.

"Then I have no choice," Evangeline uttered, " but to read your mind. Legilimens!"

Evangeline probed through the Fat Lady's mind, seeing the time and place the Fat Lady learned the password. Then, she saw it.

"Flibbertigibbet," Evangeline called out; and the Fat Lady had no choice but to answer.

Evangeline headed through the portrait and into the common room, which, much to her surprise, was completely empty.

"Hello?" she called out. No answer.

"Hellloooo?" Again, there was no answer.

Just then, a shadow arose from a set of stairs - it was Harry.

"Evangeline, is that you?" he called out. "How'd you get in here?"

"Simple - magic. Duh!"

"If someone sees you, you'll get in big trouble."

"Then take me where no one will see me," she said smugly.

Harry led her to the room which he shared with Ron, who was already fast asleep in bed. They sat on the window seat.

"Won't we wake him?" Evangeline questioned quietly, referring to the red headed boy snoring in his bed.

"Not a chance - Ron is the heaviest sleeper on this planet," Harry laughed.

"Oh, well alright then," Evangeline said, moving closer and closer to Harry.

"So why exactly are you up here again?"

"This is just where I thought I'd be best off. The last place I'd want to be at this point in time is in the Slytherin common room. I walked in there for just a moment, and I swear that Draco and his goons were about to bite my head off," she explained.

"Oh, I see... well you can stay here as long as you don't get caught up here," Harry said reassuringly.

"Thanks, then, I suppose," Evangeline replied, "I really don't think I was meant to be in Slytherin anyways."

"I know what you mean," Harry agreed, "Ron, Hermione, and I all thought you were going to be in Gryffindor for sure. I know how you feel though - my first day, I wasn't sure if the hat had put me into the right house. But once I got to know all of my fellow Gryffindors, I knew it was right. You'll find your own way in Slytherin house eventually - things will get better."

"Thanks," she said softly, looking out at the moonlight.

"So.. I never really asked - why are you starting here during your sixth year anyways?"

"Well, I just got really sick of Beauxbatons, is all," Evangeline lied, "too many girls - too much drama. And my parents thought that I'd be better off here - furthering my education. It is the best school in the wizarding world, after all."

"What are they like, your parents?"

"Uhh, they're.... nice - I guess. They take care of me... you know, by doing parent things. They're really swell, I mean!"

"That's good. My parents were pretty amazing, too, while they were still around. I mean, I was just a baby when they died, but I remember them a bit. And other people have told me about them - they seem as if they were pretty amazing people."

"I'm so sorry, Harry - about your parents," Evangeline said empathetically.

"It's okay. It's okay because I know that they loved me very much - and it's okay because soon, the one responsible for killing them will be out of my hair."

"Your parents were killed?"

"Yeah - by the Dark Lord, Voldemort."

At that time, Evangeline felt all of the heat leave her body. Voldemort had killed her friend's parents? This couldn't be true. Sure, Evangeline knew Voldemort had whacked a few people in his lifetime, but Harry's parents? Why? What did they do wrong? She had to get out of Harry's presence - she couldn't stand the terrible feeling that was overcoming her: the guilt coursing through her veins. The death of Harry's parents wasn't Evangeline's fault, but somehow she felt that it was. She had to get out of there.

"I- I- I uhh... I need to get going," Evangeline announced, rising from the window seat.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I just uhh - all of a sudden, I don't feel well. I should be off to bed. I'll uh- I'll see you tomorrow," she excused, opening the door out of Harry's dorm.

"Uhh, Bye?"

Evangeline shut the door behind her and headed out into the empty Gryffindor common room. She ran out the door and out through the painting of the Fat Lady. She snuck past the prefect, and walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. She used her Sautoir powers to beam herself into a Slytherin prefect's necklace, and she used her to sneak back into the common room. She beamed herself out onto the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. She climbed the stairs, and quickly ran to her room. She opened the door and slammed it shut, finding a somewhat distraught Pansy sitting on her bed.

"What's wrong, Pansy?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Pansy yelled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I'll leave you be," Evangeline explained, going into the bathroom to change into her nightgown. She came out and climbed into bed, preparing to go to sleep.

"You want the light on?" Evangeline asked.

"I don't care!"

Evangeline turned out the light and went to bed, planning to talk to Pansy about what had happened the next morning, at a time when she was more relaxed.


End file.
